1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a trocar assembly for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic type procedures.
2. Background of the Related Art
Minimally invasive procedures are continually increasing in number and variation. Forming a relatively small diameter temporary pathway to the surgical site is a key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. The most common method of providing such a pathway is by inserting a trocar assembly through the skin. In many procedures, the trocar assembly is inserted into an insufflated body cavity of a patient. In such procedures, the trocar assemblies with seal mechanisms are utilized to provide the necessary pathway to the surgical site while minimizing leakage of insufflation gases.
Trocar assemblies typically include an obturator which is removably inserted through a cannula. The obturator may incorporate a sharpened or bladed penetrating end which pierces the abdominal wall during insertion of the trocar assembly. The obturator is then removed and instrument(s) are passed through the cannula to perform the desired procedure. However, in certain applications, it may be desirable to incorporate a blunt obturator as a precautionary measure to avoid piercing of underlying tissue or to perform a blunt dissection of the abdominal wall through, e.g., an existing incision.